Outcast - Warriors
by animeloco
Summary: Astrid es una gran guerrera, una mujer valiente, fuerte, independiente y hermosa. Pretendientes no le hacen falta, pero su corazón es solo para uno... en realidad tres. Ahora es una madre, su nueva misión es cuidar de ellos con todas sus fuerzas. No estaba sola, puesto que la respaldan Stoick, Gobber, Gothi y sus amigos. Al igual que buscaba a Hiccup y no pararía hasta encontrarlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Oucast-Warriors**

**Capítulo Introductorio**

Por DragoViking

La paz y quietud nocturna que reinaba en la pequeña villa, se vio destruida por el eco del llanto de dos pequeños seres que recién habían llegado a ese mundo.

Mientras que el resto del pueblo seguía durmiendo, inmerso en la oscuridad de la noche, la casa del Jefe rebosaba de luz y movimiento ante la gran noticia que era acompañada por ese llanto.

\- ¿Cómo están? – Se apresuró a preguntar el Jefe cuando una de las comadronas bajó para informarles la situación.

Durante todo ese tiempo Stoick no había dejado de caminar por todo el lugar, impaciente y tembloroso ante la mirada cansada de su amigo rubio que, después de las primeras dos horas, se dio por vencido en su intento por tranquilizarlo.

\- Astrid está agotada… - Comenzó a explicar la joven al sentir la ansiosa mirada de ambos hombres sobre ella. – Pero los bebés están bien, nacieron muy sanos.

Eso último, sin duda, no era algo que tuvieran contemplado.

\- ¿Be…bebés? – Tartamudeó el vikingo, con voz temblorosa y los ojos abiertos como platos, la sorpresa le golpeo cual martillo de guerra.

\- Sí. – Asintió la joven con rapidez y emoción, demostrada en una gran sonrisa en su rostro. – Así es, mellizos.

\- ¡Son dos! ¡Gobber! ¡Son dos! – Exclamó entonces Stoick. Saliendo de la sorpresa, corrió con su amigo para tomarlo por los hombros con fuerza y demostrarle su alegría.

\- Lo sé, lo escuché, Stoick. – Se quejó el herrero, mientras trataba de liberarse del fuerte agarre del castaño.

\- Ya soy abuelo… - Continuó entusiasmado, zarandeándolo cada vez con más fuerza. - ¡Soy abuelo!

\- ¡Lo sé! - Exclamó ahora Gobber, compartiendo al fin su emoción siendo ahora él quien lo estrujaba con su enorme brazo.

La joven rio ante las reacciones de ambos hombres, en especial la del Jefe a quien no lo había visto tan feliz desde… bueno, nunca.

Pero Gobber sí lo había visto así de feliz, pues también estuvo a su lado cuando Hiccup nació y podía asegurar que la alegría de ese entonces era la misma que la de ahora.

\- ¿Puedo verlos? – Preguntó ahora sin aliento el castaño, una vez zafado del agarre de su amigo.

Ella asintió sonriente, mientras se apartaba del camino de las escaleras, mismas por las cuales el Jefe no tardó en subir a grandes zancadas ante la mirada animada de ambos presentes.

Gobber suspiró, no solo por la actitud de su amigo, sino también por su joven aprendiz. Estaba seguro que, si Hiccup estuviera ahí, se mostraría igual o más emocionado que Stoick… Después de todo, se trataba de sus hijos.

***O*O*O***

La habitación era iluminada por varias velas esparcidas por todo el lugar, la única ventana estaba cerrada y cubierta con una manta para evitar que el viento helado ingresara.

Por un par de segundos se mantuvo en silencio, observando como Gothi y otra comadrona terminaban de revisar a Astrid y los recién nacidos. Siguió con la mirada cada movimiento que ellas realizaban, hasta que se detuvo en la agotada y sudorosa madre, que acariciaba con cariño a sus hijos recostados sobre su pecho.

La suavidad y delicadeza con la que deslizaba sus manos, sobre la tersa y rosada piel de los recién nacidos, le recordaba a Valka. Esa dulce acción con la que tocaba a sus hijos, como si temiera romperlos o herirlos, hizo que ante sus ojos aparecieran ella y su hijo.

Un recuerdo que, por un momento, le provocó dolor.

\- Son hermosos. – Susurró entonces, avanzando hacia la cama siendo notado por primera vez por el grupo de mujeres, principalmente Astrid. Quien ahora lo observaba con unos relucientes ojos azules, llenos de alegría y dicha, al igual que una sonrisa cansada.

\- ¿Le gustaría cargarlos? – Invitó entonces con voz suave.

Stoick asintió apresurado para poco después acercarse aún más con los brazos extendidos y así recibir al primero de sus nietos. El cual era ofrecido por la comadrona, que había cuidado y asistido a la rubia durante el parto.

Los cortos y húmedos cabellos rubios del recién nacido, resplandecían con la luz de las velas. Era tan pequeño como lo fue su hijo al nacer, de hecho, a pesar de la diferencia de cabello, era idéntico a él. Rostro pecoso y rosado, la nariz Haddock y los brillantes ojos del padre. No cabía duda, era su nieto. Era hijo de Hiccup.

\- ¿Cómo se llamarán? – Preguntó perdido en el rostro inocente del pequeño que descansaba en sus brazos.

\- Zephyr y Nuffink – Respondió la nueva madre mientras acariciaba los cabellos castaños de la pequeña que la observaba con brillantes ojos azules.

\- Zephyr y Nuffink – Repitió Stoick, viéndola de reojo e imitando su acción con el pequeño, el cual chupaba su pulgar con los ojos cerrados, ignorante a todo lo que acontecía a su alrededor. – Me gusta. – Le sonrió entonces a la agotada rubia, la cual le regreso el gesto de la misma manera.

Avanzó hasta sentarse junto a la cama y extendió una mano para acariciar la espalda tibia de su nieta.

\- Bienvenidos a Berk, pequeños. – Susurró el ilusionado abuelo con las llamas reflejándose en sus ojos verdes, esos ojos que a Astrid le recordaron tanto a su amado. Aquél que desearía estuviera ahí con ella y que, estaba segura, tendría la misma mirada que su padre en ese momento. – Su abuelo los protegerá con su vida, lo prometo.

Esa promesa llenó de calidez el pecho de la rubia, justo donde el vacío que Hiccup dejó latía con fuerza y dolor día con día. Ese vacío que, poco a poco, comenzaba a llenarse al ver a sus hijos.

Tal vez lo que le hacía falta a su vida, esa felicidad que le había sido arrebatada, volviera con la llegada de esos dulces mellizos que dormitaban en brazos de su familia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Cuando crezcan serán los guerreros más fuertes que Berk… no ¡Que el mundo haya visto! – Dijo con emoción el hombre balanceando a los mellizos sentados en sus rodillas.

La rubia rio ante aquello, deteniendo su labor de preparar la papilla con la que alimentaría a los pequeños ese día, para girarse a ver al Jefe sentado en su silla.

La imagen ante ella la llenó de alegría y calidez, saber que sus hijos eran amados por tantas personas era lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz. Al principio, antes de que nacieran, llegó a temer que no fueran aceptados ni queridos y tuvieran que pasar por lo mismo que Hiccup. Ese sufrimiento que sin duda no le deseaba a nadie, mucho menos a sus pequeños.

Por fortuna, sus temores fueron simples pensamientos sin sentido, pues Stoick, Gobber e incluso Gothi los amaban y protegían tanto como ella lo hacía.

\- No creo que puedan comprenderlo, al menos en este momento. – Mencionó animada acercándose a ellos para rascar la barriga de ambos provocándoles cosquillas. – Son muy pequeños para eso.

Las risas de los mellizos hicieron eco en toda la casa. El hogar al que le habían regresado la calidez y la vida con su llegada meses atrás.

\- Ha, pero algún día lo harán. – Se apresuró a decir, defendiendo su opinión. – Serán mejores que tú y yo juntos, ya lo verás.

\- Por supuesto. – Aseguró ella sonriente, deteniendo las cosquillas cuando notó las mejillas sonrojadas de los pequeños.

Justo en ese momento, en venganza, Nuffink jaló la frondosa barba castaña de su abuelo haciéndolo estremecer.

\- ¡Auch! – Se quejó tratando de liberarse del fuerte agarre del pequeño. – No sé qué tienen estos dos con mi barba ¡No es un juguete!

-Ya, Nuffink. – Rio la rubia tomando su manita, para de esa manera obligarlo a liberar al adolorido Jefe. – Deja la barba del abuelo, es hora de comer. – Añadió cuando al fin logró que lo soltara para después tomarlo en sus brazos, embriagándose con su calidez.

Stoick procedió a hacer lo mismo con Zephyr y se levantó de su sitio dispuesto a ayudar a la joven madre con el alimento de los pequeños. Pero los intentos de ambos fueron obstruidos por la escandalosa irrupción del vikingo de mano postiza.

\- ¡Stoick! – Lo llamó jadeante, avanzando apresurado hacia ellos tras azotar la puerta tras él. – Te he buscado por todos lados.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Cuestionó preocupado y un poco molesto por su inoportuna, y ruidosa llegada.

\- ¿Cómo que qué ocurre? – Recriminó el rubio también molesto, señalándolo con un dedo acusador. - ¡Es el día de quejas y el Jefe no aparece por ningún lado!

\- El día de quejas. – Repitió el vikingo al comprender. - ¡Por los dioses! Lo he olvidado. – Palmeó la frente al sentirse culpable de su olvido. – Debo irme, lo siento Astrid, te ayudaré con los niños después.

Se disculpó apenado, cediéndole la bebé a Gobber cuando este extendió los brazos para tomarla, cuidando de mantener alejado el garfio de sus manitas curiosas.

Últimamente Stoick descuidaba un poco su trabajo, eso era algo que le avergonzaba, pues como Jefe, debía poner el ejemplo y ser responsable; por otro lado, no le molestaba hacerlo si se trataba de pasar tiempo con sus nietos.

\- Descuide. – Calmó ella sonriendo. – La prioridad de un Jefe es su pueblo.

\- Cierto. – Concedió Stoick acariciando los cabellos de los mellizos, para después dedicarle una mirada serena a la rubia. – Pero la prioridad de un hombre, es su familia.

No importaba cuantas veces se lo dijera, seguía emocionándole que Stoick los considerara su familia. Pues, a pesar de que, por sangre Nuffink y Zephyr eran sus nietos, bien pudo rechazarlos; considerando todo lo que ocurrió con Hiccup.

Sin importar que otros la abandonaran, sabía que siempre podría confiar en Stoick, y claro, también en Gobber.

\- Vamos Sotick, el Great Hall es un caos. – Canturreó el herrero, llamando la atención de ambos nuevamente.

\- Volveré para la cena. – Prometió el vikingo retrocediendo hacia el perchero para tomar su casco y marcharse.

El Jefe de Berk no se había sentido tan ansioso de acabar con sus obligaciones para volver a casa, desde que su propio hijo había nacido. Esa alegría que había sentido entonces, volvía ahora con sus nietos. De alguna forma, esa era una manera de redimirse por todos los errores que cometió con Hiccup, pero más allá de eso; era porque realmente amaba a esos pequeños. Sin duda alguna, daría su vida por ellos de ser necesario.

\- Lo estaremos esperando, con hielo y un tarro de hidromiel. – Dijo Astrid, despidiéndolo con una sonrisa cuando este asintió y salió de la casa para cumplir con sus deberes. - Y bien, ¿Gobber? ¿Me ayudas a alimentarlos?

Se giró hacia el rubio, el cual ahora hacia muecas y gestos a la pequeña Zephyr, que reía sin parar. Se volteó para verla, sonriendo animado ante tal sugerencia, más no tuvo tiempo de responder pues el ataque inesperado de Sigrid lo dejó fuera de combate.

\- ¡Auch! – Exclamó justo cuando su barba fue atrapada por las manos de la castaña. - ¡¿Qué tienen estos dos contra las barbas?! – Se quejó ante las carcajadas de Astrid por la cómica situación.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Acariciaba sus cabellos húmedos por el sudor con delicadeza y miedo, su mirada estaba fija en el rostro pálido y caliente del pequeño Nunffik, que descansaba en su cuna bajo la luz de las velas.

El olor de lo que preparaba Gothi en el primer piso inundaba sus fosas nasales provocándole nauseas, pero sabía que sin importar el terrible aspecto que tuviera el antídoto, era lo único que sanaría a su hijo y confiaba suficiente en las capacidades de la anciana, como para permitir que ese brebaje fuera consumido por él.

\- Tranquila, Astrid. – Habló Stoick desde el otro lado de la habitación, en sus brazos cargaba con una dormida Zephyr, envuelta en una cálida manta de piel. - Va a estar bien.

El día anterior Nunffik había enfermado repentinamente debido al frio clima que azotaba a Berk en ese momento; y esa noche, al no soportar verlo sufrir por la fiebre y el dolor, hizo llamar de forma urgente a la vieja curandera. La cual fue prácticamente traída semi-inconsciente en los hombros de Gobber.

Gothi no tardó en dar su diagnóstico, no sin antes dar un golpe a Gobber con su bastón. Al examinar al pequeño, tan rápido como le permitía su frágil cuerpo, se dispuso a preparar el antídoto con la asistencia del herrero. Al igual que ellos, la anciana adoraba a esos pequeños, a diferencia de su actitud con otros pacientes, realizó su labor sin rechistar ni golpear a nadie.

\- Lo sé, pero… - Masculló ella levantando su mirada llorosa hacia él.

\- Gothi es la mejor curandera que existe. – Cortó acercándose para encararla. – Si alguien puede sanarlo, es ella. – Aseguró posando una mano firme en su hombro, para brindarle apoyo y seguridad.

Aunque sabía que era verdad, el temor de madre seguía incrustado en su corazón al ver sufrir a su pequeño de tan solo unos meses de edad.

\- Iré a ver cuánto falta. – Sugirió en un intento por tranquilizarla. – Vuelvo enseguida.

Depositó a la pequeña en su propia cuna, asegurándose de que estuviera bien abrigada y después, tras un suave apretón en el hombro de Astrid, se marchó escaleras abajo al encuentro de su amigo y curandera.

\- Recupérate pronto. – Susurró Astrid al sentirse sola, sus dedos se deslizaron por el rostro caliente del pequeño. – Tu hermanita y yo te necesitamos.

No dijo nada más hasta que, minutos después, Gothi y los otros entraron con el antídoto listo en un biberón.

Despertarlo para hacerlo beber fue una tarea difícil, pero cuando lo lograron y vieron como su garganta se movía al pasar los primeros tragos del raro menjurje, la calma y esperanza, se apoderaron de sus corazones.

\- Ahora solo resta esperar. – Susurró Gothi con voz pausada.

Sin duda sería una noche difícil para todos.

Y lo fue…

Esa mañana, al escuchar el llanto del pequeño, la vida volvió a sus cuerpos y la alegría que sintieron la primera vez que lo escucharon regresó con la misma fuerza, pues su pequeño estaba fuera de peligro.

\- Te dije que, si alguien podía sanarlo, era ella. – Recordó Stoick, posando su mano sobre el hombro de ella, mientras esta cargaba al pequeño Nunffik. Cuyas mejillas nuevamente tenían un color rosado, señal de que había recuperado su salud.

\- Lo sé. – Susurró sonriente, posando momentáneamente su mirada en la agotada anciana que dormía tranquila en una silla junto al fogón de la casa. – Sin duda alguna, Gothi hace maravillas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El viento fresco azotaba su cara, revolvía sus cabellos. Sus manos se aferraban a las de sus hijos, que tranquilos se balanceaban sobre sus pies respetando su silencio.

Ahora que los pequeños ya tenían un año de edad, todo era un poco más fácil para ella. Las incontables noches que pasó despierta cuidando sus sueños, valieron la pena ahora que los mellizos estaban creciendo. Nunca olvidaría todas esas primeras veces que presenció de sus vidas; los aplausos, el vitoreo de Stoick cada vez que los pequeños lograban hacer algo por su cuenta y la celebración en el Gran Salón cuando ambos aprendieron a decir "abuelo" y a caminar.

Su vida había cambiado demasiado con su llegada y, estaba segura que, de no ser por la ayuda de su ahora familia, no habría logrado estar donde estaba ahora. No tener a Hiccup era demasiado doloroso, saber que no estaba ahí compartiendo todos esos momentos con sus hijos, privado de verlos crecer o de si quiera saber de su existencia; todo eso desgarraba su corazón. Pero tener la compañía de Stoick, Gobber y Gothi la ayudaba a salir adelante. Ver la sonrisa de sus pequeños cuando la veían o la llamaban "mamá" le devolvía la felicidad.

\- ¿Qué vemos? – Cuestionó entonces la curiosa Zephyr, viendo de su madre al horizonte y viceversa.

Su suave voz la hizo volver a la realidad y, parpadeante, bajó su mirada para encontrar la de ella. Esos ojos azules que ambas compartían.

\- Solo estamos aquí para disfrutar de la vista. – Respondió entonces, sonriendo para después liberar la mano con la que sujetaba la de ella y señalar el océano que reflejaba la luz del sol en el cielo.

Lo cierto era que, además de eso, estaba ahí para ver como el barco con su grupo se marchaba a una nueva expedición sin ella. A pesar de amar a sus hijos, extrañaba el poco tiempo que pasó en altamar. En el fondo de su corazón, deseaba pronto volver allá, a lo desconocido, a lo nuevo, a la aventura; no solo para sentirse útil como guerrera, sino para demostrarle a sus hijos todo lo que era capaz de hacer y aún más importante, para continuar con su misión de encontrarlo.

\- ¿A caso no es hermosa? – Continuó perdiéndose nuevamente en el horizonte, sus manos se volvieron a aferrar a las de sus pequeños.

\- Sí, lo es. – Susurraron animados ambos pequeños al mismo tiempo.

Estar así la hacía sentirse más cerca de Hiccup, imaginándose que, posiblemente, él también observaba el horizonte mientras pensaba en ella. Sin duda no se rendiría, iba a encontrarlo y a traerlo de regreso, para que sus hijos tuvieran a su padre, pues no importaba cuánto ella les hablara sobre él, lo necesitaban y ella también.

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Obedezcan a su abuelo ¿De acuerdo? – Les indicó la rubia de rodillas frente al par de hermanos que, con miradas tristes asentían a su pedido.

\- ¿Cuándo volverás? – Cuestionó Zephyr, quien jugaba con los bordes de su falda por los nervios del momento.

Nunffik, por otro lado, se movía impaciente sobre sus pies sin apartar la mirada del rostro de su madre.

\- Solo serán unos días. – Prometió ella acariciando los cabellos rebeldes de ambos pequeños. – Volveré antes de que siquiera noten que me fui. – Aseguro tranquila, aunque en el fondo le dolía tener que separarse de sus hijos, pero el deber era el deber y como Stoick decía, esos son los gajes del oficio.

Ahora que los mellizos tenían seis años y podían valerse un poco más de sí mismos, era momento de que ella, siendo la guerrera Hooligan que era, retomara sus antiguas responsabilidades. Su grupo había sido muy paciente y comprensivo ante su nueva vida, pero ahora la necesitaban y no podía negarse a ayudarlos.

"El abuelo Stoick y el tío Gobber los cuidarán mientras tanto. – Continuó lanzándole una mirada al par de hombres de pie tras los pequeños, decir que esa mirada era para ponerlos rectos era poco. Si algo había demostrado Astrid durante esta temporada, era qué como madre, pobre de aquel que le hiciera algo a sus hijos.

"Así que pórtense bien y no abusen de su paciencia. – Insistió ahora observándolos a ellos, con cierta severidad pues conocía a sus hijos y solían desesperar a cualquiera, cada uno a su manera sin necesidad de ser intencional.

\- Está bien, mami. – Prometió ahora Zephyr, lanzándose a sus brazos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. – Te vamos a extrañar.

Nunffik, no deseando quedarse atrás, la abrazó con la misma fuerza, enterrando su rostro en el pecho de ella. Esa acción le partió el corazón a Astrid, pero, a pesar del dolor, debía cumplir con su labor. Apartó a ambos niños con delicadeza, secando las lágrimas que mojaban las mejillas de ambos para después, depositar un casto beso sobre sus frentes.

Debía partir ya con sus compañeros o la noche los alcanzaría pronto. Mientras más rápido se fuera, más rápido podría volver con su familia.

\- Cuiden el fuerte por mí ¿De acuerdo? – Dijo ahora levantándose y sujetando las manos de ambos entre las suyas.

Cuando Stoick avanzó hacia ellos y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de los menores, ella al fin pudo separarse, liberando sus manos su agarre retrocedió lentamente sin apartar la mirada de ellos. Un asentimiento por parte del Jefe fue suficiente para devolverle la confianza y seguridad. Sabía que sus hijos estarían bien con él y, sabía también, que debía cumplir con su trabajo; pues quería que sus pequeños estuvieran orgullosos de ella.

Dio media vuelta sin volver a mirar atrás, temiendo que si lo hacía no pudiera continuar y se marchó al encuentro de sus compañeros, los cuales la esperaban en el barco, listos para partir.

Esto lo hacía por ellos, por su familia y su hogar. No podía fallarles, no ahora que al fin había recuperado su felicidad.

* * *

**Hola, gracias a DragoViking por este maravilloso capítulo, realmente le da el tono a la siguiente parte de esta historia.**

**Ahora algunas pequeñas notas.**

**Originalmente los nombres de los hijos de Astrid y Hiccup serían Sigrid y Sigur, pero hace un par de semanas, Cressida Cowell revelo que los nombres de esta pareja son Zephyr (la niña) y Nunffik (el niño), esto tras el estreno de la película de How To Train Your Dragon 3. Si no la han visto, perdón por los spoiler.**

**Una vez más, gracias a DragoViking por este hermoso capítulo, esto era lo que realmente estaba buscando para esta nueva etapa de esta historia. Y espero que les guste este nueva etapa del proyecto.**

**Nos vemos pronto ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1: Familia**

El tener a sus compañeros a su lado de vuelta, el regresar a las expediciones y, más que nada, recuperar la emoción del combate; todo eso para ella era un sueño lejano hecho realidad. Realmente extrañaba el poder hacer este tipo de cosas, sonrió al hecho de retomar esta emoción ya algo perdida. No lo crean mal, amaba a sus hijos, realmente daría lo que fuera por tenerlos a su lado a cada momento, incluso ahora, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que le agradaba retomar su vocación. También estaba el hecho de que no podía abusar de Stoick, ella también tenía que poner de su parte para el bienestar de sus hijos.

El trabajo que les fue otorgado fue el de ir de reconocimiento a una zona al sur, una zona aún no explorada por ellos. Hace unos días, les había llegado una historia sobre Valkirias en las nubes, tales avistamientos solo se habían realizado en cierta zona más allá de la bruma. El encargo era investigar si tales avistamientos eran ciertos o, eran solo cuentos de navegantes perdidos y embriagados. Vaya que fue una proeza este viaje, jamás se habían aventurado tanto a las afueras de la bruma. Los cambios de clima, las mareas fuertes y el bravo mar de un lugar desconocido los tomo con la guardia baja. Sin mapas de mareas, tierras o estrellas, sin nada de estas herramientas, les fue necesario comenzar de cero para su expedición.

Engla resulto ser una gran ayuda en cuanto a la creación de un nuevo mapa, apenas les dijeron que era zona inexplorada, ella comenzó a crear un mapa rápido para el regreso, al menos así no se perderían. Vieron un par de islas cercanas de donde salieron. Pensaron que se perdería un poco por la tormenta que se generó al pasar la bruma, pero no fue así. Como si fuera una cartógrafa con experiencia, ella inmediatamente supo cómo referenciarse con el cielo, las nubes y el mar, para no perder el rumbo que tenían; dicho mapa les sirvió para el regreso. Durante su expedición a esas tierras vieron nuevos dragones, especies jamás vistas por ellos.

Estas incluían las ya conocidas, tales como Changewing, Gronckle, Nadder y Nightmare, todos en convivencia y en varias islas, pero lo que más destacaban eran algunos dragones en específico. Un dragón que, con su melodioso rugido, atraía a otros dragones para apresarlos en una resina que el mismo lanzaba de sus fauces y así devorarlos; un dragón completamente metálico de cuatro patas, su cola podía cortar cualquier cosa o lanzar espinas como si un Nadder fuera; un dragón acorazado, el cual se podía hacer esfera y con su peso lanzarse como si de ariete fuera. Estos fueron algunos de los destacables, aunque, a su consideración, hubo uno al cual no pudieron ver, pero estaban seguros de que este era de temer.

En una parte del mar, debajo del Buza se creó un enorme torbellino, el cual casi los traga de no ser por Bjørn. Rápidamente tomo el timón del navío, ordeno soltar las velas y mandar remar para obtener la mayor ventaja posible sobre ese torbellino; mientras se alejaban pudieron divisar como una enorme sombra se alejaba de ellos, estaban seguros de que eso era un dragón.

Claro está, no podían regresar con las manos vacías. Gracias a un cazador de dragones que se encontraron en el camino, lograron atrapar a cinco dragones diferentes, necesitaban entrenar a la nueva generación de cazadores de dragones, entre ellos sus hijos. Escucho a Sigurd y Grunilda discutir sobre como calmar a uno de los dragones que tenían, vaya que ese par era único, parecían completamente nuevos en ese sentido.

\- Ya, yo me encargo. – Ambos la vieron acercarse.

\- Te lo agradezco Astrid, cierta señorita es más terca que un Jack.

\- ¿Cómo me dijiste?

\- Ya me escuchaste Grunilda. – Ambos realmente no se soportaban, al menos cuando no estaban en combate.

\- Ya, paren los dos. Si quisiera escuchar quejas y berrinches, estaría con mis hijos a la hora de la cena en este momento.

Ambos la vieron con una mano en la frente y una mirada seria, ese era un detalle único de Astrid, el cual solo lo obtuvo ella al convertirse en madre, paciencia y autoridad mezclados en uno solo. No pudieron reprocharle nada, solo Grunilda cruzo de brazos y se apartó, Sigurd le permitió pasar. Dio un vistazo rápido al dragón, no parecía haber problema alguno con sus amarres, ni con el bozal, la mirada de enojo en su rostro era la esperada. Entendió cuál era el problema, la droga estaba perdiendo efecto en él, necesitaba darle un nuevo tranquilizante.

\- Pasenme un dardo, se le está acabando el efecto del tranquilizante. – Sigurd no tardó en dárselo, al igual que le entregaba la cerbatana. – Gracias Sigurd.

Coloco el dardo en el tubo de madera, el dragón al notar esto no tardo en embestir la jaula. El impacto hizo retroceder a Sigurd y Grunilda, pero no a Astrid. Ella coloco el tubo frente a su rostro, tomo aire, coloco suavemente sus labios sobre el arma y con un soplido suave, pero fuerte, lanzo el dardo al punto blando del cuello de la criatura. El tranquilizante hizo efecto rápido, no tardo en desplomarse nuevamente. Le lanzo a Grunilda la cerbatana, luego se alejó para ver a los demás dragones, les señalo cuales eran los que necesitaban una nueva dosis. Observo como los dos aplicaban la sustancia y luego decidió ir a preguntar a Gerda si necesitaba ayuda con algo.

\- Desde que es madre es más autoritaria y presuntuosa, realmente me saca de quicio.

\- Eso dices tú, Grunilda. La verdad es que le tienes envidia.

\- Si claro, lo que digas.

Sigurd observo como se alejaba, rumbo a Sigrid. Si algo habían notado todos, era que desde que Astrid se unió a ellos, Grunilda no soportaba a Astrid en ningún momento, menos ahora que era madre. Vaya hermana más problemática le había tocado tener.

Astrid observo el horizonte, la bruma estaba cerca, solo un par de días más y se encontraría en casa y vaya que quería regresar con sus hijos, solo esperaba que no se hayan metido en ningún problema en su ausencia. Estaba segura de que Gobber y Stocik lo tenían todo bajo control, no había nada de qué preocuparse.

ᛞᚱᚨᚷᛟᚾ

No tenían nada bajo control, eso era lo que tenían en su cabeza ambos hombres mientras observaban como la forja soltaba humo de las cenizas que quedaban de la misma ¿Cómo era posible que esos dos fueran más destructivos que los gemelos Thorston? Bueno, tal vez exageraban un poco, pero la verdad es que al ver el estado de la forja frente suyo, no podían pensar en otra cosa más. Nuevamente veía esa mirada de molestia en los habitantes, la misma que le dedicaban a su hijo cuando pasaba algo por un accidente.

Esto era a lo que temía, que se repitiera la historia. Observo a Gobber que solo dijo un "aquí vamos de nuevo" para pasar a reconstruir la forja. A lo que le explico Gobber, fue realmente un accidente, pero fue causado por la pelea de los hermanos, los cuales estaban con la mirada baja y sosteniendo sus brazos derechos con el izquierdo. Stoick se acercó a ellos, necesitaba une buena explicación de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Los niños al ver la sombra de su abuelo solo pudieron agachar más su rostro, después de todo era el jefe, como tal, estar frente a él significaba tener que aguantar la presión y presencia que este ejercía como tal. Fue Nuffink el que se atrevió a ver a su abuelo, ver el rostro severo no ayudo mucho.

\- Ho…hola, abuelito.

\- Hola.

\- ¿Cómo va el día?

\- Bueno, todo iba muy bien hace unos momentos, pero algo llamo mi atención.

\- ¿Qué cosa abuelito? – La niña elevo su mirada, el rostro estaba cubierto de hollín, señal de que estaba jugando nuevamente cerca de la fragua o por el resultado del incendio.

\- Si, verán, hubo un incendio. – Noto como se pusieron nerviosos en el acto. – Si, algo terrible, ya que nos quedamos sin lugar donde crear armas, utensilios y varias cosas más.

\- Eso es malo. – Dijo Zephyr quien se atrevió ahora a decir algo, realmente estaba asustada de lo que fuera a decirles su abuelo.

\- Si, lo es ¿Alguna idea de lo que ocurrió? – El silencio entre los niños era de esperarse, ninguno quería decir algo o evidenciarse. El problema era la mirada de su abuelo, severa, justa y firme.

\- ¡Fue culpa de Nuffink!

\- ¡No es cierto! ¡no es cierto! ¡Mil veces no es cierto!

Mientras discutían solo atino a soltar un suspiro y llevar su mano a la frente, intentaba quitarse una nueva migraña, realmente eran un caso esos dos. Gobber se le acercó para ver cómo estaba la situación, el ver a Stoick le dijo todo.

\- Gobber, por favor, dime que ocurrió.

\- Le di su primer martillo a Zephyr, últimamente he visto que se interesa mucho por la herrería.

\- Se lo presumió a Nuffink, este le dijo que eso no era de niñas y la reto a hacer algo en la fragua ¿Verdad?

\- Exacto, Zephyr es muy parecida a Hiccup, al menos en el detalle de crear cosas.

\- ¿Qué hizo Zephyr para incendiar toda la herrería?

\- ¿Zephyr? No, Stoick, fue realmente un accidente. Estaba arreglando un par de espadas, las acababa de sacar del fuego cuando estos dos comenzaron a pelear. Sin fijarme, puse una de las espadas sobre la mesa de madera, esta se incendió, también tenía algunos trapos y aceite. Para cuando me di cuenta, ya todo el lugar estaba en llamas.

\- Ya veo, lo bueno es que nada les paso a ellos.

\- Si, pobre de nosotros si Astrid se enteraba de que algo les paso a los niños.

\- ¡Por Thor! ¡¿Qué paso aquí?! – Ese grito los hizo quedarse en sus lugares, las miradas en sus rostros indicaban que tan preocupados estaban. – Nuffink, Zephyr ¿Qué ocurrio?

\- ¡No fue mi culpa! – Dijeron ambos niños al ver a su madre, realmente parecía estar un poco molesta.

\- Nada de que "no fue mi culpa", quiero saber que ocurrió.

Realmente no sabían que decir o hacer, ambos estaban realmente preocupados. Vieron a su abuelo y tío, quienes solo optaron por comenzar a alejarse. Cosa que no les funciono, puesto que Astrid los tomo del hombro para hacerlos girar.

\- Hay mamá, bueno Astrid, todo fue un accidente, te aseguro que nada malo ocurrió.

\- Gobber, cuéntame ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente?

\- Bueno, veras, fue un descuido mío.

\- ¡¿Cómo?!

\- ¡Tranquila! Le pudo ocurrir a cualquiera. – Stoick intento calmar las cosas, pésima idea.

\- Pero les ocurrió a mis hijos, eso fue lo que ocurrió.

\- Te aseguro que no ocurrirá nuevamente.

\- Lo sé, porque de ahora en adelante, estos dos tienen prohibido entrar a la herrería una vez que este reconstruida.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – el grito tanto de los niños, como de los dos adultos, la tomó por sorpresa.

\- Vámonos niños, tengo que arreglarlos.

\- Pero mamá, quiero seguir yendo a la herrería.

\- Yo también mamá.

\- Sin peros, a la casa ambos. – La mirada decidida de su madre fue suficiente, sabían que si continuaban les iría peor. Tristes y a regañadientes, ambos niños tomaron rumbo a su hogar.

\- Astrid, hay algo más.

\- ¿Algo más? – Se giró para encarar a Stoick, este no se mostraba ahora como un familiar, sino, como el jefe. – Lo siento, esto me saco de mis casillas.

\- Lo sé, a mí también, pero aparte de esto hay un detalle que tenemos que discutir tú y yo.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Entrenamiento.

Observo a Gobber, el cual se rascaba su cabeza con su mano bueno. Generalmente era él quien se encargaba de entrenar a los nuevos cazadores de dragones, ahora ya no había tantos como ahora y también estaba el hecho de que estaban regresando a sus antiguas costumbres de saqueos y comercios. Necesitaría mucha ayuda con esto, de eso estaba segura.

\- ¿Cuándo comenzamos?

\- La próxima semana, necesitas descansar de esta última campaña y los niños te extrañaron.

\- ¿Aparte de lo de hoy? ¿Qué otras locuras hicieron?

\- Astrid, son tus hijos y los de Hiccup, no se metieron en problemas. Hoy fue un caso aislado, nada que no se pueda arreglar… otra vez.

\- Es justamente porque son los hijos de Hiccup que me preocupo. Él era completamente curioso de niño, le gustaba cuestionar todo, hacer cosas raras y quien sabe que más. Me preocupa que ellos hayan heredado esa parte de él, lo de hoy lo comprueba. – Dijo señalando la forja completamente incendiada, estaba preocupada, eso era lo que más temía, que la excesiva curiosidad de Hiccup también los afectara.

\- Astrid, no ocurrirá ¿Sabes por qué? – Ella negó la respuesta. – Por qué, esta vez, a diferencia de Hiccup, tú los ayudaras a enfocar esa curiosidad. No cometerás mis errores, ayúdalos.

\- Stoick, tu no…

\- Tú, Gobber, Gothi y yo sabemos que es cierto. Hiccup era diferente a los demás, a mí, no sabía cómo lidiar con eso. Al primer desastre ocurrido por su curiosidad, lo regañe y marque de tal manera que lo mando a una completa tristeza, ese fue mi error Astrid.

"En vez de apoyarlo, ver sus logros en la forja y ver lo listo que era por su curiosidad satisfecha. Lo compare con otros, no le creí en nada, no lo apoye en ningún sentido por mis propios escrúpulos. Yo lo debí proteger, alentarlo más, pero no lo hice. Astrid sigue el consejo de este viejo hombre, no los frenes, déjalos ser como son, pero guíalos.

\- Es que no sé qué hacer con ellos. Zephyr se pasa buscando trolls, hadas y otras criaturas. Nuffink se la pasa molestándola a cada rato, realmente no sé qué hacer. – La risa discreta de Stoick llamo su atención, luego lo vio sonreírle en ese momento.

\- Me acabas de recordar una charla con Gobber cuando Hiccup era niño, utilice casi las mismas palabras que tú. Solo que hice algo diferente a lo que, estoy seguro, tú harás.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Me aleje. El verlo postrado en la cama, herido, casi muerto y las duras palabras de Gobber me derrotaron. – Miro a la joven guerrera, su mirada era de comprensión, cosa que lo agradecía. – Ve con tus niños, ahora necesitan a su madre, no a un viejo como yo.

\- ¿Gobber?

\- Él sabe que no estás enojada, aunque debes estar al pendiente de sus disculpas, hará lo que sea para compensar ese desliz.

\- Lo sé, dile que no hay nada que perdonar, es solo que al ver a Zephyr llena de hollín y la herrería quemada, yo…. Me altere.

\- Cómo toda madre haría, todo está bien, yo me encargo. Ve con ellos.

\- Gracias.

Sin tardar, ni demorar, Astrid tomo camino a la casa. Stoick la vio alejarse, hace mucho que no tenía ese tipo de pláticas, solo esperaba que ahora estuviera haciendo lo correcto con su nueva familia. Se disponía a regresar con Gobber con calma, pero un nuevo escándalo llamo su atención, eran los gemelos quienes estaban molestando al herrero. Ahora se encontraban en el suelo, Gobber amenazando con el mazo que tenía por brazo izquierdo y a unos gemelos que no paraban de reír, este sería un largo día.

ᛊᚲᚢᛚᛞᚨᛚᛁᚦ

Los niños parecían preocupados, apenas entro por esa puerta los niños la vieron, pero no fueron a recibirla como ella espera. La verdad no esperaba que fueran corriendo a abrazarla después de lo ocurrido, aun así, fue duro para ella el ver que no la recibían como esperaba. También los comprendía, tres meses sin ver a su madre y al llegar esta los regañaba, gran manera de decirles que los extrañó en todo ese tiempo.

Dejo sus cosas a un lado de la puerta, colgó su hacha en la pared, se encamino a la cocina y comenzó los preparativos para la cena. No era orgullo, sabía muy bien que ellos tuvieron parte de la culpa del incendio, no les diría nada, se veía claramente que ellos se sentían mal por lo ocurrido. Antes de que terminara escucho unos pequeños pasos, sabía que eran ellos.

Los pequeños brazos se cerraron a cada lado de su pierna, en ese momento dejo el cuchillo, se giró y se puso a sus alturas. Ellos rodearon su cuello en un abrazo, ocultaron sus rostros en su pecho y comenzaron a sacar esa pesada emoción que tenían en el pecho. Escucho los sollozos de ambos, su llorar y abrazando a ambos les sonrió. Escuchaba entre lágrimas y sollozos los "lo siento" de sus hijos, eso realmente demostraba que estaban arrepentidos por lo ocurrido.

Los separo un momento, para hacerlos ver su sonrisa, después de todo, para un niño, nada es más relajante, amoroso y cariñoso que la sonrisa de sus padres; al verla sonreírles ellos dejaron de llorar e intentaron limpiar las lágrimas de sus rostros. Ella con su mano, de manera delicada y amorosa, termino de limpiarlos.

\- Mamí ¿Estás enojada con nosotros? – La pregunta de su hija la hizo ensanchar más su sonrisa.

\- Claro que… a quien miento, un poco. – Esa era su madre, honesta hasta los huesos. Bajaron su mirada de manera entristecida, pero ella se las elevo de nuevo con su delicado toque, aquel que solo una madre puede dar. – Pero estaba más aterrada por pensar que algo malo les había ocurrido por sus discusiones.

\- Perdón, no lo volveremos a hacer. – Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, acaricio sus mejillas y los vio detenidamente con una mirada comprensiva en su rostro.

\- Ustedes son lo mejor que me ha pasado desde su padre, me dolería mucho, es más me moriría si algo les ocurriera. Lo mismo ocurre con su abuelo y su tío, así que, por favor, ya no discutan de esa manera ¿Me lo pueden prometer?

\- Lo prometemos.

\- Eso es, abrazo de dragón.

\- ¡No!

Antes de que lograran escapar, su madre ya los tenía entre brazos para comenzar a repartir cosquillas a diestra y siniestra. Las risas inundaron la casa nuevamente, así al momento en que se abrió la puerta y por ella entraron tanto su tío como su abuelo, estos corrieron a recibirlos.

Los pequeños pidieron disculpas a su tío, al igual que este se las pidió a Astrid, la cual le dijo que entendía todo. Después de que los niños jugaran un poco con su tío, este decidió darles la noticia.

\- A partir de la siguiente semana ustedes se prepararán para entrenar.

\- ¿Entrenar? – Dijeron al mismo tiempo entrados en la curiosidad ¿Para que los querían entrenar?

\- Así es, a su edad se les empieza a enseñar algo de combate. Esto es por lo general como ayuda para el reto del dragón.

\- ¿Nos enseñaran a casar Dragones? – Nuffink realmente se veía motivado por las palabras de Gobber.

\- Así es hijo, pero también para que se sepan defender por su cuenta. – Les dijo su madre quien le pasaba a Zephyr un plato lleno de comida. – Yo comencé el entrenamiento cuando tenía su edad, sus a…, digo Ragnar y Bertha me enseñaron.

\- ¡Quiero ser un gran guerrero! – Dijo con emoción el niño, demostrándolo al elevar los brazos y con una sonrisa en el rostro, cosa que saco una carcajada a su abuelo.

\- Claro que sí, serás el mejor.

Abuelo y nieto comenzaron a platicar del tema de manera alegre, pero Gobber y Astrid notaron algo diferente con Zephyr, parecía un tanto decaída. Se vieron unos momentos, recordando el tema del regalo de Gobber, por lo visto ella no quería pelear ¿Tal vez incluso era como Hiccup? ¿Tal vez no se le diera el combate?

\- ¿Pa…? ¿Papá también entreno? – La pregunta de la niña acallo la animada conversación de abuelo y nieto, al igual que llamo la atención de todos, esa era la pregunta más importante del momento.

Stoick soltó aire y le sonrió, esa pregunta se la esperaba, solo que no sabía cómo responderla ¿Cómo decirle a una pequeña niña que su padre no era bueno en combate sino en otros oficios? Para su sorpresa, le fue fácil responderle.

\- No, no era bueno en combate, de hecho, no podía ni levantar una espada, al menos no una grande. – Recordó cuando creo las armas de Astrid, ligeras y fuertes. – Sus habilidades no eran para combate, eran para otra cosa, eran para crear.

\- ¿Crear? – Zephyr estaba interesada. - ¿Qué cosas creaba?

\- Bueno, me ayudo con mi brazo prostético a su edad. – Les dijo Gobber mostrando su mano falsa. – También fue muy bueno creando espadas, escudos, utensilios, etc. ¿Sabían que la espada de su madre y su hacha las hizo su padre?

\- ¡¿Enserio?! – La admiración y la sorpresa los hicieron ver a su madre, la cual les asintió y ella miro sus armas, las cuales descansaban en la pared, cerca de la puerta para la hora de partir a sus encomiendas.

\- Sí, su padre era increíble en eso, nadie le podía igualar.

\- Pero no en combate ¿Verdad? – A Nuffink aún le daba curiosidad esa parte. - ¿Cómo podía manejar las herramientas de la forja si no podía levantar ni una espada?

\- Bueno, una vez se me acerco con un pedido. Me pidió que le hiciera un mazo, pinzas y martillo ligeros, pero resistentes. Esas fueron sus herramientas hasta que pudo utilizar las normales. – La respuesta de Gobber hizo que la pequeña viera su martillo ¿Sería posible que fuera el de su padre?

\- La respuesta a esa pregunta en tu cabecita es sí, ese martillo le pertenecía a tu padre. Pense que era hora de dártelo.

La pequeña corrió a tomar su herramienta, se regresó con esta a la mesa y al sentarse no dejaba de abrazarla. Tener algo de su padre en sus manos la alegraba en demasía. Nuffink al contrario, se encamino a ver las armas de su madre, pero no las de la pared. Se encamino a la sala, sobre la chimenea estaban las armas de cuando era niña. La espada que gano en la prueba del dragón y su primera hacha.

Su madre se acercó por detrás, tomo ambas en sus manos y se las entregó a su hijo. Al igual que con su hermana, este se sentía alegre de tener algo de su padre, en específico algo que había creado para su madre. Sintió el peso de ambas, admiro los filos y la belleza del trabajo en ambas. Su padre, por lo que veía, era alguien detallista en su trabajo. Miro a su madre y ambos se sentaron de vuelta a la mesa, pero a Nuffink le carcomía una duda sobre este tema.

\- Si no podía utilizar armas o herramientas convencionales ¿En que arma era bueno entonces? ¿Cuchillos? ¿Escudo? ¿Arco? ¿Boleadoras? – Las palabras de Nuffink los hizo preguntarse lo mismo, jamás se habían preguntado en que otras armas podían probar a Hiccup.

\- La verdad es que nunca buscamos otras opciones.

\- ¿Por qué abuelito?

\- Bueno, entre nosotros es más común utilizar espada, mazo, hacha y el escudo ni se hable. Pero jamás nos preguntamos en que otras armas era bueno.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, una vez vi que dibujaba un bosquejo algo alocado, algo parecido a un arco. – Gobber intentaba recordar que era ese diseño, pero termino viendo el escudo de Stoick, el cual también estaba al lado de la puerta. El escudo, de alguna manera, le decía que estaba relacionado con ese diseño.

\- ¿Un arco? ¿Diseño un arco?

\- Stoick, ese muchacho tenía una imaginación y creatividad tremendas, cualquier cosa alocada pudo salir de esa cabeza suya. Lo buscare más tarde, aún tengo sus notas.

\- Pues sea cual sea el objeto con lo que él era bueno, estamos seguros de que para el combate no era bueno. – Todos asintieron. – Además de que también era bueno en algo.

\- ¿En qué cosa? – Preguntaron los niños. – En valía.

\- ¿Valía?

\- Si, su padre era el hombre más valiente, cabeza dura y honorable que haya existido. Aprendan de eso ¿De acuerdo?

\- ¡Sí!

\- Perfecto, ahora, a la cama, que ya es tarde.

Las quejas no tardaron en llegar, después de todo querían seguir escuchando cosas sobre su padre. Entre Stoick y Astrid, tomaron a los pequeños para prepararlos para dormir. Entre risas, correteos y batallas para poner los pijamas, los pequeños se fueron a dormir, dejando a los tres adultos a solas.

Gobber se encargó de lavar los platos, su mano postiza la cambio por un palo con una escobeta. Al terminar se acercó con un par de tarros llenos de vino caliente, los cuales se los dio a Astrid y Stoick. Una vez sentados frente a la chimenea, los tres se dejaron relajar y soltar un respiro.

\- Esos dos son todo un caso, tendrás mucho que lidiar con ellos Astrid.

\- Ni que lo digas, Gobber. Toma por ejemplo lo ocurrido hoy, ya quiero ver en que se convertirán esos dos.

\- En un tornado viviente, ni los gemelos los aguantan.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- ¡Claro! Los pusieron en su lugar cuando se vengaron de la broma que les hicieron.

\- ¡Por Odín! ¿Qué le hicieron esos dos a mis pequeños?

\- Cambiaron sus bebidas en el gran salón por vinagre, algo inocente. A tus pequeños dragoncitos no les gusto la broma, así que se vengaron.

\- ¿Qué les hicieron?

\- Mañana que los veas caminar los notaras un tanto encorvados. Su venganza tuvo como objetos soga, palos, piedras y una cabra.

\- ¿Fue idea de quién?

\- De Zephyr, esa niña es como su padre. Sabe pensar las cosas antes de actuar.

Después de ese comentario no tardaron ellos también en reír, Stoick en ese momento se sentía lleno, alegre y completo. Miro al fuego unos momentos y sonrió ante una idea, un pensamiento pasajero. Se imaginó por unos momentos a su hijo, sentado entre ellos como ahora y platicando cosas sobre sus hijos. Se guardó ese momento para sí mismo, lo atesoraría para toda su vida. Observo a Astrid y su amigo, luego, en secreto, dijo una plegaría. Qué su hijo, en donde quiera que se encontrara, que fuera feliz y, qué si era posible, conociera a sus dos retoños.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2: Compañeros, escuela y amigos.**

Una nueva maña, un nuevo día, una nueva oportunidad de algo nuevo e inesperado. Se preguntarán de que se trata esto, bueno, en realidad es una respuesta muy simple, es día de academia. Al terminar de arreglarse bajo a la cocina rápidamente, necesitaba tener todo listo para el primer día de entrenamientos, después de todo este era un día especial para sus pequeños. Apenas llego a la cocina descubrió a Stoick preparando toda la comida, al entrar este le pidió que mejor despertara a los niños, no quería que llegaran tarde.

\- Zephyr, Nuffink, despierten hoy es el día. – Al entrar al cuarto que ellos compartían no le sorprendió el verlos aún dormidos. Le era tierno verlos como abrazaban sus regalos de aquella noche. – Vamos niños, arriba.

Cómo ninguno despertaba ante sus palabras, decidió utilizar una mejor táctica. Tomo las sabanas de cada cama y las jalo de un solo golpe, solo pequeños gruñidos se escucharon, pero aún no terminaba. Tomo cada colchón de paja y de un fuerte movimiento hizo que los dos cayeran de golpe, primero a la base de madera y después al suelo por el rebote del cuerpo chocar con la madera. Las quejas no tardaron, pero ella los tomo en brazos para llevarlo cargando cual sacos de harina al comedor.

Al dejarlos en la mesa corrió a la habitación para tomar la ropa, al regresar los niños ya estaban comiendo. Comenzó por quitarles los camisones, Stoick se giró rápidamente para evitar las hazañas de Astrid en el momento y también preparar las armas de los niños. Tomo la espada que le regalaron a Nuffink y comenzó a sacar filo, al igual que pulirla, después de inspeccionarla tomo el hacha e hizo lo mismo. Al girar de vuelta vio a Astrid hacer las trenzas de Zephyr, los niños ya estaban vestidos y arreglados, todo fue mientras estos desayunaban.

Al ver por la ventana tomo la medida con la sombra que esta creaba, faltaba poco para que comenzaran las practicas, necesitaban correr ahora. Tomo a Astrid de los hombros, la giro, metió en su boca un pedazo de pan, luego algo de carne y le coloco una taza de hidromiel. Levanto a los niños, le dio sus armas a cada uno, abrió la puerta de un golpe, cargo a la madre de un hombro, a los niños los tomo de cada mano y salieron de la casa rumbo al ruedo. Decir que era una vista graciosa el ver a la mejor guerrera comer mientras era cargada en un hombro de Stoick mientras corría desesperado por el pueblo, sería poco.

A mitad del camino bajo a Astrid, tomo el baso vacío, le entrego a los niños y ahora el grupo salió corriendo directo por la subida del ruedo, ahora los niños gritaban de alegría al sentir el aire pasar por sus rostros al estar sentados sobre cada hombro de su madre, si, su madre era extremadamente fuerte. Al llegar al ruedo Gobber los esperaba, al bajarlos de sus hombros los pequeños corrieron rápidamente con su tío, el cual los recibió en un abrazo y luego los bajo para acercarse a ella.

\- Cualquier cosa me dices, si salen herido o algo yo…

\- Astrid, son niños, no les enseñaremos a pelear con armas reales todavía. Igual como contigo o cualquier otro en la aldea, iremos de poco a poco.

\- Gobber, en serio, cualquier cosa, avísame.

\- Todo saldrá bien, escogimos a los mejores para enseñarles, incluido yo.

\- De acuerdo.

Sin dejar de verlos fue caminando en reversa, no quería perderlos de vista en ningún momento, así fue hasta que el rodeo ya no era visible. Esta, sin duda, fue uno de los momentos más difíciles para ella. Ya estaban en edad de aprender a escribir, la historia de su pueblo y demás. Esto por lo general lo debería enseñar ella, pero debido a que los dragones dejaron de atacar la aldea con menos frecuencia, ya no era tan necesario tener una academia para matar dragones.

La idea salió de Fishlegs, se concordó que a partir de este año todos los niños de entr años deberían asistir. No era obligatorio, aun eran de tradiciones y algunas familias prefirieron enseñar a sus pequeños en casa, como sus padres lo hicieron con ella. Solo que ahora no podía estar al pendiente todo el tiempo, menos de llevarlos con ella a una de sus expediciones. La academia resulto ser una excelente idea y un gran alivio para ella, mataba dos dragones de un tiro, ella podía trabajar y sus niños podrían aprender sobre la historia, leer y escribir, al igual que a combatir. Después de repetirse miles de veces que todo estaba bien y de que sus pequeños estaban bien, ella tomo camino a los muelles, ahora irían a otra zona sin explorar.

Al llegar al muelle sus compañeros la esperaban, en la noche paso a dejar sus cosas para el viaje, entre ellas había un pequeño paquete. Al abrirlo vio un pequeño saco de tela a modo de collar, al abrirlo descubrió un par de mechones de cabello trenzado, ambos eran de sus hijos. Sin tardar se colocó el collar, colocando el saco detrás de su camisa, donde siempre estaría cerca de su corazón.

\- Veo que estas más tranquila ¿Cómo están los enanos?

\- Gerda. – Al girarse vio a la segunda al mando, quien estaba sonriente como siempre. – Están mejor, este mes me sirvió para dejar a los niños tranquilos y explicarles nuestros viajes.

\- Eso es bueno ¿Los metiste a la famosa academia?

\- Así es, sé que debería ser yo quien les enseñe y todo, pero eso requeriría que me quedara mucho tiempo en casa y no trabajara.

\- Ja. – El golpe en la espalda casi la tira al suelo de madera, pero al verla la encontró completamente sonriente. – Por fin a alguien de ese grupo de idiotas del consejo se le ocurre una gran idea, mira que venir de alguien tan joven. No te preocupes Astrid, de mi parte no hay problema alguno, aunque se me haga algo descabellado.

\- ¿Entonces lo apruebas?

\- Pues claro, si yo estuviera en tu lugar haría lo mismo, pero Bjørn en ocasiones es muy dormido. – El nombrado, el cual alcanzo a escuchar, tuvo que golpear a un sonriente Sigurd para callarlo. – Así tanto ellos, como nosotras, nos podemos centrar en nuestro trabajo sin preocupaciones.

\- Gracias, Gerda.

\- No hay de que, si alguien se opone dímelo, me encargare de ponerlo en su lugar.

La vio acercarse a Bjørn, quien solo al verla termino por darle un pequeño golpecito en la frente. Luego ordeno zarpar, todos sin perder tiempo comenzaron a desamarrar el Drakar, guardar los amarres y sacar los remos. El agua era cortada por la roda, el aire les llegaba a todos al rostro, eso los motivaba a remar con más fuerzas para llegar a aguas abiertas, a partir de ese punto liberarías la vela para que el viento y el timonel los guiara. Metieron los remos, los guardaron y se acercaron al centro, el jefe tenía algunas noticias.

\- Astrid, estarás con Gerda para enseñarles a los nuevos integrantes.

\- ¿Nuevos integrantes? – Pregunto Engla, quien veía a todos lados en su búsqueda.

\- Así es, ellos partieron un par de días antes. Llegaremos a la isla de los Berserker a tomar algo de provisiones y recoger a los nuevos. Uno de los nuevos es de esa isla.

\- Genial, un loco se nos unirá ¿No era suficiente con el desquiciado? – Sigurd realmente estaba molesto, no lo podían culpar, uno de ellos casi se mete con su hermana. A pesar de que se llevaban del diablo, esos dos siempre se cuidaban entre sí.

\- Bueno, fue petición personal del mismo Dagur. Por lo visto quiere que su hermana vea un poco de mundo por sí misma, tal detalle le agrado a Stoick así que vendrá con nosotros.

\- Los que partieron antes fueron a prepararla ¿Verdad?

\- Así es. – Sigrid brinco de alegría al acertar, pero fue Grunilda quien la calmo con una mirada. – Todos tienen experiencia en esto, pero escogí a Gerda por obvias razones.

La nombrada solo sonrió mientras abrazaba a Astrid, la otra solo atino a sonreír también por los nervios.

"Astrid fue seleccionada porque conoce a los nuevos integrantes. – Eso llamo a su atención.

\- ¿Los conozco? ¿Quiénes son?

\- Bueno, tengo entendido que entrenaron contigo en la academia para matar dragones.

\- No, ellos no.

Sería un viaje muy largo, solo esperaba que a sus hijos les fuera mejor.

**ᛖᛊᚲᚢᛖᛚᚨ**

Se estaban muriendo de aburrimiento, completamente aburridos ¿Era posible que una piedra en el piso fuera más interesante que la clase? A la vista de Nuffink si lo era. Las primeras lecciones fueron impartidas por la abuela Gothi, quien ahora parecía un poco más joven. Según su _afi _Stoick, desde que nacieron pareciera que la anciana había rejuvenecido algunos cuantos años. La única que le ponía completa atención, a su punto de vista y sin sorprenderse era su hermana, Zephyr, quien no dejaba de tomar notas de las lecciones de amma Gothi.

Miro a otro lado para observar como llegaba Gobber con un saco en espalda, la dejo caer a un lado para ver al grupo de niños. Al acercarse Gothi dejo de hablar para observar el cielo y medir con sus dedos a la distancia la sombra en el suelo, con eso se dio cuenta de que era hora de retirarse.

\- Bueno, se acabo el tiempo, mañana hablaremos sobre nuestros dioses y otras historias más interesantes. Los dejo con Gobber ahora. – Al levantarse se apoyo por completo en su bastón, luego llevo su mano a su cadera.

\- Veo que te estás quedando más v… - El golpe sonó en todo el rodeo, tal acción una pequeña risa de los niños.

\- No te atrevas a terminar esa palabra, Gobber. Estaré mayor, pero aún se dar buenos golpes.

\- Si, lo note. – La observo retirarse, para él, que ha estado al lado de esa mujer por bastante tiempo, sabía muy bien que cada vez le costaba hacer más cosas. – Bueno, pensare en ello más al rato. Es hora de que ustedes se adentren al oficio.

\- ¿Qué oficio? – Pregunto un pequeño, el cabello rubio y los ojos delataban que era un Ingerman.

\- El del combate. – Tomo el saco y lo aventó a los pies de los niños, de este salieron espadas, escudos, hachas y mazos de madera, todos a medidas de los pequeños. – Los vikingos somos guerreros, desde nacimiento, no hay ni un solo momento en que no combatamos, en especial los Berkianos.

\- Mi abuelo dice que, si no peleamos con algo, peleamos entre nosotros. – Cabello oscuro, barbilla robusta y algo fortachón, todo un Jorgenson. Aún se preguntaba como un Hofferson y un Jorgenson lograron unirse sin matarse mutuamente.

\- Así es, es algo común entre lo berkianos, y acá entre nos, se dice que también entre todos lo vikingos. – Escuho la risa de los niños, con solo pocas palabras ya los tenía completamente interesados, por lo que tomo el saco y esparció el contenido en el suelo. – Bien, todos tomen un arma, comenzaremos el entrenamiento.

Tomo una espada de madera, la sopesó unos momentos unos momentos y después con grito fuerte ataco al niño más cercano, como era de esperarse todos corrieron menos Nuffink quien detuvo su ataque, más por la fuerza y el peso del adulto este callo de inmediato. Zephyr, con algo de miedo, tomo un pequeño cuchillo, aun temblando apunto a Gobber.

\- ¿Tan pronto? ¿Sin nada de bases? – Pregunto nuevamente el pequeño Jorgenson.

\- Soy más de los que creen que es mejor aprender por la práctica.

De una sonrisa socarrona a un seria comenzó a atacar los niños, todos intentaron hacer algo, pero realmente los únicos que lograban defenderse eran Nuffink, y con esfuerzos, Zephyr. Todos los niños al verlos retomaron esfuerzos, ninguno logro tan siquiera acercarse al gigantón. Al terminar cada uno de ellos se encontraba en el suelo, con moretones, algunos raspones y, no cabe decir, con el orgullo bajo. Nuffink solo veía la espada de madera, pensando en que fallo. Zephyr solo quería irse de ese lugar, le dolían las manos, los brazos y las piernas; estaba segura de que había lados de su cuerpo que también dolían más que los mencionados.

Estaba por llorar cuando una mano grande se colocó sobre su hombro izquierdo, al elevar la mirada vio a Gobber sonreírles, la sonrisa paso a ella quien se paso el brazo por la nariz. El gigante tomo cada arma y la guardo en el saco que trajo, luego observo a Nuffink quien aún se miraba las manos.

\- No se sientan mal, es de esperarse que no lo logren el primer día. – Todos lo observaron mientras cargaba el saco en el hombro. – Esto solo fue una prueba para ver que tan preparados estaban, a partir de mañana comenzara el verdadero entrenamiento, con lo visto hoy pensare en como entrenarlos a cada uno de ustedes.

\- Veo que todos están molidos, será mejor pasar el combate al final. – Llegaba Stoick con un par de rollos de piel y papiro. La sonrisa en su rostro apareció al ver a sus nietos completamente alegres de verlo.

\- Si, creo lo mismo ¿Podrás manejarlos?

\- Si pude con Hiccup en sus primeros cinco años de vida, podre con ellos.

\- Si claro, en eso te doy la razón. – Observo de vuelta a los niños. – Nos veremos luego, diviértanse con la historia de Berk.

El sonido de desilusión de los niños llego a sus oídos, sacando una sonrisa de ambos adultos. Al momento de que Gobber se retiro Stoick tomo el cargo, abriendo ambos rollos, en la piel se encontraba la figura de un dragón lanzando fuego a un grupo de barcos y en el papiro la figura de un vikingo alto y fuerte.

\- Les aseguro, de que nuestra historia no los aburrirá.

Cómo cuando eran unos pequeños de 4 años y su abuelo les contaba historias de peleas contra criaturas fuertes, feroces, peligrosas y sorprendentes; se sentaron frente a él, Zephyr sacó su libre para anotar, Nunffik coloco toda su atención y los demás les siguieron. La dulce y profunda voz de Stoick los cautivo de inmediato, dejándose llevar por la historia de como el primer Vikingo piso el suelo Berkiano hace 300 años.

**ᚲᚨᛗᛈᚨᛁᚷᚾ**

Para ella esto era una pesadilla, tenía que serlo ¿De que otra manera se podría explicar su actual situación? Al momento de llegar a isla Berserk comenzó el caos. Resulto ser de que las personas a las que tenían que recoger eran nada más y nada menos que los gemelos, Fishlegs, la hermana de Dagur, Dagur y para colmo de males, Snotlout. La queja por el ultimo no tardo en salir, todos sabían muy bien la historia de ellos dos, por esa misma razón decidieron no decirle nada. Bjørn y Gerda platicaron con ella justo al momento de que el muchacho subiera al navío, se colocaron a cada lado de ella, una forma de decirle "estamos aquí", "te apoyamos" y "por favor no lo mates".

\- Esto fue idea de Stoick, dijo que al encontrar nuevas tierras era necesario enviar alguno de los mejores combatientes que tenía para cualquier eventualidad. – Eso fue lo que le dijo Gerda.

\- ¿No se opusieron? Saben muy bien las razones por las que estamos peleados él y yo.

\- Lo sabemos, todo Berk lo sabe, no es secreto alguno. – Le dijo Bjørn. – Pero nos dio un argumento muy fuerte para aceptar al muchacho en esta campaña.

\- ¿Así? ¿Cuál?

\- "Es momento de que ella aprenda a dejar el pasado, perdonarlo y aprender de él. Si no lo hace, el pasado la carcomerá viva." – Le dijo Gerda imitando, de muy mala calidad, a Stoick.

\- Y ustedes estuvieron de acuerdo con ello.

\- Sí.

\- Y no. – Bjørn la observo, de manera seria, más para lo usual este se puso a su nivel para verla directamente a los ojos. – Concuerdo con que ustedes tienen que tener un cierre, ya le demostraste años atrás de que eres más fuerte que cualquiera, ahora es su turno de por lo menos trabajar en equipo.

"Por mi pueden odiarse toda su vida, pero mientras estén trabajando los quiero funcionales, trabajadores y se respeten mutuamente ¿De acuerdo? – Ella asintió. Se sentía como niña acongojada cuando su jefe se ponía en esa actitud, era como cuando a alguien le llamaban la atención por un error, este era uno de esos momentos. – La razón por la cual no estaba de acuerdo en subirlo a él no era por la historia que ustedes comparten.

\- ¿A no?

\- No, sino, más bien, porque ese muchacho ha demostrado un desinterés tremendo por sus compañeros de equipo. Es muy bueno, eso nadie lo niega, pero nadie quiere trabajar con él porque acapara todo hacía el. Utiliza a todos como peldaño, todos sus compañeros anteriores me lo han mencionado.

\- Incluso Dagur a resultado ser gran trabajador en equipo, a pesar de sus momentos de locuras, su hermana igual. – Gerda no dejaba de ver a los recién llegados, no le quitaba la vista de encima a Snotlout quien intento acercarse sin éxito a la hermana del mencionado, lo cual resulto en un golpe del hermano. – Tendremos mucho trabajo con él.

\- Astrid, te necesito más que al cien en esta ocasión, los nuevos estarán bajo tus ordenes ¿De acuerdo?

\- ¿Incluso Snotlout?

\- Así es.

\- No tengo opción, ni opinión en esto ¿Verdad?

\- No, la verdad es que no.

\- ¿Entonces para que me preguntan?

\- Queríamos ver tu respuesta.

\- Fue la esperada.

\- Si, te los encargamos.

Después de eso se retiraron, pidieron que preparan todo para partir y ahora ella estaba viendo como la isla Berserk desaparecía en el horizonte mientras escuchaba los disparates de los gemelos a lo lejos. Tomo aire, dio la vuelta y se acerco a ellos, como era de esperarse no repararon en ella con excepción de Fishlegs y Heather, la hermana de Dagur.

\- Esto será complicado Astrid, sabes muy bien que no escuchan a nadie…en ocasiones. – Fishlegs se acercó un poco, luego observo a sus compañeros. – Se muy bien que no nos quieres cerca desde lo de Hiccup.

\- Fishlegs, no es…

\- Claro que lo es, nadie lo apoyo, todos te apartamos… Perdón. – Eso la tomo por sorpresa, el chico más amable y blando, después de Hiccup, le pide disculpas, eso le bajo las armas.

Fishlegs la vio, no sabía como reaccionar ante aquella sorpresiva mirada, pareciera que no sabía que hacer o como reaccionar, al menos hasta que cerro sus ojos y soltó un suspiro.

\- Disculpa aceptada, por lo que yo sé, después de lo de Hiccup has estado peleando mucho por lo de la "Escuela".

\- Si, me gusta más llamarla academia, no fue del todo bien recibida. Pero pensé, que tal si existen otros Hiccups, otros niños que no saben encajar, pero son avilés en algo, algo en lo que otros no ven. Pensé, se me ocurrió, que tal si hacemos esto para descubrir esos niños y ayudarlos a elevar esas habilidades.

Nuevamente la sorprendió, estaba con la boca abierta, algo para ayudar a otros chicos como Hiccup, para ayudarlos a encajar. Ahora entendía que tanto realmente habían pasado los años y como afectaba a los de su alrededor. En todos esos años, desde sus pequeños, jamás reparo o se detuvo en pensar en sus antiguos compañeros de academia de mata dragones. Solo se centro en sus hijos, Stoick, Gobber, Gothi y sus compañeros de viajes, no pensó en los demás. Ahora veía que ellos…o al menos algunos, habían cambiado mucho.

\- Fishlegs, eres increíble. – Ahora el sorprendido era el enorme muchacho, no esperaba esas palabras de la mejor combatiente de Berk. – También tengo que pedir disculpas.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque me alejé de ustedes, no me detuve a pensar en ninguno de ustedes, lo siento.

\- Bueno, es comprensible Astrid, nosotros tampoco nos portamos del todo bien contigo después de Hiccup, nadie se acerco a ti. Yo no soy tan valiente, me asusto con facilidad y realmente siento que estoy vivo de milagro, pero, creo que si estoy todavía aquí es por algo.

\- Bueno, quien sabe, tal vez lo descubras en este viaje.

El sonido de un grito y un golpe los detuvo, se giraron para ver como Dagur tomaba del cuello a Snotlout y lo amenazaba con matarlo si se acercaba una vez más a su hermana, la nombrada solo comenzó a acercárseles. Al llegar se coloco en la espalda de Fishlegs y se recargo en él, para ella tener una pareja de más de dos metros de altura y tener un cuerpo como el de una pared le era ventajoso.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió ahora?

\- Ese chico se me insinuó, le dije que Fishlegs era mi novio, se rio, se burlo de mi pareja y de mí, y mi hermano lo puso en su lugar antes de que yo lo hiciera.

\- ¿Eres pareja de Fishlegs? – La chica miro a Astrid, parecía molesta, algo le decía que se llevarían muy bien.

\- Si ¿Algún problema?

\- ¡No! Solo, me tomo por sorpresa. – Miro a Fishlegs y golpeo su hombro de manera amistosa. – Bien hecho grandulón.

\- Gracias…supongo. – Dijo mientras se frotaba el lugar del golpe.

\- Así que tu eres Astrid. – La observo de arriba abajo, evaluándola, dándose una idea de como era esa chica. Según le había contado Fishlegs, era la guerrera más fuerte de la isla y nadie lo dudaba. – Me han contado varias cosas de ti.

\- ¿Así? ¿Espero que cosas buenas? – Si algo no le gustaba a Astrid era que la juzgaran y sentía que lo estaban haciendo.

\- Si, me han dicho que eres la chica más fuerte de la isla y también de otras cosas, que por respeto no diré y no son de mi importancia.

\- Fishlegs. – El chico ya estaba nerviosos de ver esas dos, que lo llamara Astrid lo hizo dar un pequeño brinco.

\- Astrid.

\- La escogiste bien. – Le dijo con una sonrisa, cosa que hizo que la pareja se sonrojara un poco. – No lo arruinen. No como yo.

La vieron alejarse en dirección a los demás, la vieron tomar a los gemelos del cuello y darles las primeras instrucciones, luego a Snotlout lo mando directo a cuidar el rumbo. Le pidió a Dagur que los ayudara a preparar las siguientes actividades tanto del navío como de tierra. La pareja los siguió.

\- Fish.

\- Dime, Head.

\- Me agrada esa chica. Creo que toque un tema sensible con lo ultimo que dije, por lo que dijo ella al final… ¿Tan malo fue el asunto? – El grandote no sabía que contestar, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que decirle toda la historia.

Ella solo sabía que Hiccup y Astrid se enamoraron, tuvieron dos hijos y por fuerzas mayores, él se tuvo que retirar de la isla antes de que supiera de que ella estaba embarazada.

\- Te lo contare con el permiso de Astrid, es una historia que no se puede contar a la ligera.

\- De acuerdo.

Ambos entraron al cuarto del capitán, donde los esperaban los capitanes y Astrid. Ahora estaban bajo sus cuidados.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3: La orilla.**

Estaba, en una sola palabra, sorprendida. Podrían ser más cosas, pero ese era el sentimiento más relevante del momento. Una vez terminaron la junta con los líderes del grupo, Fishlegs le pidió permiso a Astrid de contar la historia para que ella pudiera comprender mejor los motivos con Snotlout y todos ellos. Heather se sentó al instante, Fishlegs no la observaba solo veía sus pies, se veía el arrepentimiento en su rostro.

\- Fishlegs, tu no tuviste nada que ver con esto. De eso estoy segura.

\- Tal vez no directamente, pero si indirectamente. Muchas veces lo vi trabajar arduamente, intentaba ganarse nuestra confianza y ¿Qué hice yo? Solo lo ignore, como todos los demás.

Ella se levanto para tomar su mano, al hacerlo el se limpio la nariz con un pasón de su brazo libre. Ambos se entendieron al instante. Ella observo a Astrid, se acerco a ella para tomarla de los hombros y abrazarla. La sorpresa la embargo, nadie jamás le había hecho tal muestra de comprensión con excepción de Stoick y Gobber. Al se pararse se vieron directamente a los ojos, se veía el apoyo entre ellas, era realmente cierto que ellas dos comenzarían a llevarse bien desde ese momento.

\- Eres fuerte, más que nadie. Yo en cada una de esas situaciones no sabría que hacer realmente, tal vez ni siquiera que pensar.

\- La verdad fue difícil, siempre tuvo a alguien que me diera fuerzas.

\- ¿El tal Hiccup?

\- Si, en parte, también mis hijos, ellos se volvieron mi fuerza. Lo creas o no, un hijo hace muchas cosas por los padres.

\- Bueno, ya veremos eso luego ¿Verdad Fish? – El nombrado solo atino a sonrojarse y reír nerviosamente ante tal declaración de su pareja. A tal acto le siguió un grupo de carcajadas fuertes de todos los presentes.

\- Bueno, ya explicado todo, es momento de ponernos a trabajar. Sera un viaje largo hasta la isla más cercana después de la niebla. – Gerda se acercó a Bjørn quien le secundo solamente para salir a comenzar a dar órdenes.

Astrid les siguió, a cada lado se encontraban Fislegs y Heather. Al salir casi quería entrar nuevamente, los gemelos estaban haciendo destrozos por todos lados, Snotlout en el piso con el pie de Grunilda en su espalda mientras le recriminaba varias cosas.

\- Va a ser un viaje largo. – Dijo con su mano cubriendo su rostro en señal de horror y molestia.

\- Bueno, al menos no será aburrido con los gemelos abordo.

\- ¿Bromeas? Heather, nos darán el triple de trabajo a partir de ahora. – En ese momento una explosión llamo la atención de todos, el mástil callo justo frente a ellos y solo podían escuchar las risas de los gemelos. – Los voy a matar.

En cuestión de segundos Astrid corrió tras ellos con arma en mano, la vista para los gemelos fue de terror al ver que la guerrera se les abalanzaba con intensión de verdaderamente matarlos. No sirvió mucho escapar, el hacha lanzada para cortarles el paso fue suficiente para que recibieran un brutal castigo por parte de ella, al terminar de darles tal castigo les encargo reparar el mástil al igual que a Snotlout le ordeno ayudar a remar, sin el mástil no podían utilizar el viento para moverse rápido.

Dagur ya se encontraba con los demás, Bjørn se encontraba atrás de él con un remo en mano, no tardaron en llegar los demás para ayudar en la labor, ahora solo tenían que aguantar los quejidos del muchacho durante todo el tiempo que estaban en tal acción.

**ᛟᛊᛖᚨᚾ**

Tres días a la mar, tres días sin vela mientras los gemelos trataban de reparar el mástil, tres días de arduo remado hasta que por fin se vio tierra a la vista. Engla grito fuertemente el descubrimiento mientras señalaba la dirección indicada. Una isla con gran cantidad de vegetación y pastorales, un acantilado y una orilla con playa, no tardaron en tomar rumbo a esa dirección, necesitaban desembarcar pronto para obtener los materiales y terminar de reparar el mástil.

Algunas brazadas después llegaron a la orilla, Grunilda y Sigurd bajaron de un brinco al agua para jalar el navío hasta la orilla. Al tocar tierra clavaron las cuerdas a la arena con sus cuchillos y se permitieron desplomarse en la misma. Los demás le siguieron de inmediato, todos acomodándose para descansar los agotados músculos por el cansancio. Los gemelos intentaron unírseles, pero la misma Gerda los detuvo para que continuaran con su trabajo. Los dos comenzaron a quejarse con cosas como maltrato del trabajador, esclavistas y unas cuantas cosas que no entendieron; no les permitió más quejas al sacar su hacha y espada para amenazarlos, si no terminaban para el amanecer se aseguraría de atarlos a un tronco, cubrirlos con sangre y carne para dejarlos de comida a los dragones, ante tal amenaza no pusieron más objeciones y comenzaron a buscar lo que necesitaban para trabajar.

\- Tantas incursiones y es la primera vez que nos ocurre esto. – Sigurd observo a una Astrid pensativa mirando al mar, al basto océano frente a ella. Luego observo a Sigrid quien se estaba acercando a ella. - ¿Qué tiene Astrid?

\- No lo sé, este viaje parece haberla afectado de alguna manera. Es la primera vez que la veo de así.

\- Déjala sola, debe estar cansada solamente, no hemos parado de remar en tres días.

\- Si, tienes razón, debe ser eso. – Se sentó a su lado luego observo a sus alrededores, notando algo curioso en lo alto de una de las formaciones del acantilado. – Chicos, creo que querrán ver esto.

\- Si es algo relacionado con el mástil, no estoy interesado. – A la queja de Snotlout le llego un golpe en la nuca por parte de Dagur quien se acercaba a Sigrid.

\- Vaya, eso es algo que casi nunca se ve en una isla desierta. Esta desierta ¿Verdad?

\- Si, por lo general esto no se ve.

Al acercarse los demás observaron el objeto de su atención, la pregunta que se formaron todos en su mente fue ¿Qué hace una casa en medio la nada en una isla desierta? Necesitaban enviar a alguien a investigar de inmediato, un grupo de tres serviría.

\- Bien. – Bjørn se giró para encarar al grupo. – Tres personas, Astrid, Heather y Sigrid.

\- A la orden. – Dijeron las tres chicas.

Cada una de ellas reviso su equipo, Sigrid sus navajas y hacha, Astrid su hacha de doble filo y su espada. Heather reviso su arma, un tanto curiosa para la vista de sus compañeras, parecía ser más gruesa y con un poste en la base.

\- ¿Les llama la atención?

\- La verdad, un poco. – Concordó Sigrid. – Es un hacha un tanto interesante, pero lo mío son más las cuchillas y un hacha corta.

\- Si, lo puedo notar y ¿Astrid?

\- Lo mío es el hacha. – Dijo mostrando su arma preferida, Heather no pudo evitar los detalles del arma. – La espada también, pero solo si es necesaria.

\- Esa hacha, parece más de ad… - Sigrid logro detenerla antes de terminar su frase, si algo sabían muy bien es que nadie se metía con las armas de Astrid, después de todo, eran un recuerdo de él.

\- Bueno es hora de irnos.

La chica jalo a Heather para comenzar a darle los detalles sobre esas armas, Astrid solo comenzó a seguirlas mientras relajaba el agarre, no había notado la fuerza que utilizo hasta que recupero el flujo de sangre en ellas.

No tuvieron problemas para subir hasta la estructura, al llegar al borde del acantilado descubrieron escaleras talladas en la misma roca, por lo que las aprovecharon para comenzar su incursión en la zona. Al ser una caminata larga bajaron la guardia un poco, más no soltaron sus armas, a cada paso que daban notaban más gravados en las paredes del acantilado. Imágenes de dragones, guerreros y algunas palabras, las cuales no entendían exactamente el significado; no porque estuvieran escritas en una lengua diferente, sino, más bien, porque la palabra principal era jinete negro. Posiblemente se refería a un jinete de caballo de color negro u se refería a sus ropas, pero por alguna razón sentían que tenía mayor relevancia de lo que realmente significaba.

Al llegar al primer nivel, de lo que pudieron ver de 5 hasta llegar a su destino, descubrieron un círculo de piedra labrada y pulida al centro, al acercase notaron un pequeño desnivel con otro circulo al centro en el cual se podía apreciar cenizas de una fogata. Alrededor de las cenizas vieron la existencia de algunas telas hechas rollo y almohadas, significado de que se utilizaba para descansar. Las cenizas de la fogata indicaban que ese lugar fue utilizado hace tiempo, por lo que descartaban encontrar amenaza alguna. Guardaron sus armas para continuar su incursión, al retirarse Heather noto algo en una de las telas, al agacharse tomo un pin. Parecía ser de acero, solo que el acero no era tan liso duro como el de ese pin, podía incluso ver su reflejo en el, al centro la figura de un dragón de cuatro patas, cuello y cola largos. Al notar que Astrid y Sigrid se alejaba ella guardo el objeto en su bolsillo y las alcanzo en poco tiempo.

Al llegar al siguiente nivel solo vieron una cúpula, con lo que parecía ser un mecanismo para cerrarla, al centro de esta otro circulo solo que lleno de muñecos de paja y algunos blancos; señal de que era para entrenamiento. Al tercero encontraron nuevos mecanismos, Astrid tomo una palanca para accionarlos y descubrieron que estos liberaban una fila de mástiles con arcos para disparar flechas. El decir que estaban asombradas era poco, jamás habían visto algo como eso, con excepción de Astrid. Astrid al ver eso le recordaba un poco a ciertos bosquejos de un cierto niño de su pasado ¿Sería posible? ¿Era posible?

\- Hiccup.

Fue un susurro, un momento, un segundo, una palabra y con solo decirla todo su cuerpo gritaba por correr, por cerciorarse de si era posible. Sus acompañantes la vieron, estaba pálida, en shock catatónica después de ver tales cosas. Es cierto que a ellas también las tomo por sorpresa, pero no les afecto a tal manera, luego escucharon ese nombre, al observarla vieron como salía corriendo directamente al último nivel. Se vieron unos momentos y sin perder tiempo la siguieron.

Astrid corría rápido, increíblemente rápido, les costaba poder seguirla, para cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban en el último nivel. Astrid observaba la estructura, una casa con puerta plegable hacía arriba, a su izquierda lo que parecía ser una herrería y a su derecha un establo de gran tamaño. Tenía que ser él, definitivamente tenía que ser él. Se acerco a la puerta, movió una palanca y la puerta subió, al entrar descubrió dos pisos, la planta altar terminaba en una terraza interna. En la planta baja un círculo pequeño de piedra para fogata, con una estructura donde podía ver un caldero y algunas barras de hierro para hacer algo. Al fondo una meza, sillas, una ventana y estantes para los cubiertos. Al subir encontró una cama, libreros, una mesa con tinta y carbones; a los pies de la cama un baúl, al abrirlo encontró ropa, calzado y cajas llenas de material para dibujar.

A la derecha, cerca del borde de la terraza interna una roca circular algo chamuscada, sejo eso para el ultimo. Siguió buscando cualquier indicio de que ese lugar era de él ¡Tenía que ser de él! ¿Quién más tendría una mesa llena de cosas para dibujar y una forja a un lado de la casa? Podía sentir las lagrimas a punto de salir, la desesperación apoderarse de ella y a sus compañeras llegar detrás de ellas. No les presto atención, estaba segura de que le dijeron algo, pero solo quería encontrar una prueba hasta que lo encontró.

Las chicas subieron, estaban maravilladas con el lugar, pero, había algo, no sabían que era, pero las ponía un tanto desconcertadas. Vieron a Astrid desesperada hurgando en un baúl, no querían acercarse, en ese estado era mejor no molestarla. Sigrid observo la mesa, al acercarse encontró varios garabatos hechos con carboncillo y lo que parecía ser un mecanismo raro. Círculos dentados, varillas y algunas cadenas, varias notas alrededor, no sabían que eran, pero parecían ser importantes, hasta que Heather descubrió que eran.

\- Son los planos de los mecanismos de abajo, mira. – Señalo los arcos, las tablas y cadenas.

\- Eso significa que esta es la casa del que construyo todo lo de abajo, pero, parece abandonada. – Miraron a los alrededores, era cierto, pero Heather noto algo en una pared por lo que lo señalo. – Eso es…

\- Un dragón montado por una persona.

En efecto era una pintura, una pintura de una persona montando un dragón y cursando los aires. Ahora las palabras jinete negro que vieron antes tenían sentido ¿Sería posible que se refirieran a esto?

\- Astrid, tenemos que irnos. – Sigrid se escucho preocupada, pero al ver que su amiga no reaccionaba la observo para remarcar su retirada, no era bueno estar en ese lugar. – As…

\- Es… es de él. Lo es.

La vieron levantarse, girarse y mostrar un dibujo al carbón de ella. No sabían que les afecto más, el dibujo de Astrid con tal precisión cuando era una chica de solo 18 años o el verla con lagrimas y llanto en su rostro. Podían ver el dolor, la felicidad y la preocupación. Sigrid jamás la había visto llorar, ni una sola vez en su vida, así de fuerte era su amiga, aquella a la que llamaba la guerrera más poderosa de Berk. Ahora estaba ante ella, mostrando una faceta jamás vista, no pudo evitarlo y corrió con ella para abrazarla. Ella no respondió el abrazo, solo bajo su brazo con el dibujo en mano, mirando al techo mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, dejando de esa manera saliera toda emoción guardada por más de seis años de su vida.

Con gritos, sollozos, lagrimas, dolor, tristeza y pena, con todo eso lleno el lugar. Heather no sabía que decir o hacer, solo imito a Sigrid. Las tres cayeron al suelo de rodillas mientras trataban de animar a Astrid quien solo dejaba que sus emocionas la dominaran, todo mientras en cada sollozo y lagrima repetía una sola palabra, un solo nombre "Hiccup."

**ᛟᚢᛊᛖ**

Todos observaban el boceto, en cuanto llegaron con sus compañeros se encargaron de decirles todo lo que encontraron en la cabaña de lo alto, los mecanismos, lugares y las edificaciones en lo alto, no se guardaron nada. En todo momento Astrid no dijo ni una sola palabra, solo veía al horizonte, solo bajo su mirada al sentir el papel en sus manos. Dagur le devolvió el boceto, la observo unos momentos y luego le dijo las palabras más comprensivas que nadie más le había dicho en toda su vida.

\- Tal vez no fui bueno con él, vamos me divertía haciéndolo sufrir al pequeño bastardo. Pero hay que reconocerle algo, siempre te amo y jamás ha dejado de hacerlo, ese dibujo es la prueba, lo encontraremos y aremos todo bien. Un Berserk jamás se retracta de su juramento, la isla Berserk está contigo desde este momento.

El escuchar eso, de tal persona le dio un poco de paz en ese momento, aunque sea uno pequeño. Le agradeció, extendió su brazo mostrando su brazalete, Dagur hizo lo mismo chocando el suyo con el de ella, ahora era un pacto entre ambos. Heather se acerco e hizo lo mismo, los hermanos estaban con ella, al igual que sus compañeros de campaña. Lamentablemente no todo dura para siempre, todo estaba bien hasta que lo escucharon a él, la persona que menos palabra tenía dentro de todos ellos.

\- Qué tontería, no puede ser él, estamos hablando de Hiccup. La persona más inútil de todos los tiempos de Berk, no podía ni levantar un mazo de combate ¿Cómo va a ser posible que el haya construido todo…esto?

"¿Se están escuchando? Hiccup, el enclenque bueno para nada que se escondía y lloraba por todo, aquel no podía ni defenderse por su propia cuenta. El mismo bastardo que me robo todo lo que tenía, estatus, poder ¡Todo! El mismo que hizo que fuera desterrado. No puede ser él, debe de ser otro, para este momento ya debe de estar muerto, y la verdad, que bueno, se lo merecía.

Se levanto, entrego su dibujo a Heather, estaba por ir a golpearlo, soltar el odio que tenía en ese momento con un golpe tan fuerte que incluso resonaría en los salones del Valhalla. Juraba que lo materia en ese momento y estaba segura de que nadie se lo impediría o recriminaría, pero alguien se le adelanto, para su sorpresa fue Tuffnut quien lo hizo. El golpe fue tal que escucho algo romperse, al ver la mano del chico supo que fue su muñeca y al ver escupir sangre a Snotlout vio pedazos de diente.

\- Tú, mi señor, es el que menos tiene derecho a hablar de esa manera de él. Podrá haber sido muchas cosas, pero Hiccup jamás fue cobarde como otros que conozco. – Su hermana lo alejo del chico, pero no sin antes mostrarle el dedo medio al alejarse al navío para continuar su trabajo.

\- Ah esos dos, les debo un trago. - Observo a Snotlout intentar levantarse, como si se lo fuera a permitir.

Sin perder tiempo puso su pie en su pecho empujándolo de vuelta a la arena, el tomo por inercia la pierna y la observo directamente a los ojos, el odio era presente en ellos.

"Esta es la última vez que te permito hablar así de él, la próxima vez que quieras decir algo sobre la persona a la que amo será tu lengua la que estaremos asando esa noche. – Lo empujo nuevamente haciendo que se enterrar más en la arena. - ¿Quedó claro?

\- To… Todos ustedes están locos, Hiccup no se encuentra, lo hemos buscado por más de 6 años y nadie lo ha encontrado, es hora de que tú también tomes esa posibilidad.

\- ¿Qué posibilidad pedazo de Troll?

\- De que este muerto. – Ella mostro el dibujo que acababan de encontrar. – Eso no prueba nada, pudo haber sido cualquiera que te haya visto en alguna de tus incursiones, un dibujo no prueba nada.

\- Cierto, pero también encontré esto. – Mostro un pequeño cuadernillo, forrado en piel café y cerrado con un hilo del mismo material. Al abrirlo mostro el nombre de quien le pertenecía solo decía Haddock. – Dime ¿Quién más conoces que se apellide Haddock? ¡Dímelo!

No dijo nada, solo giro su rostro y dejo de pelear por quitarse el pie de su pecho, señal de derrota ante ella.

"Eso pensé.

Nadie lo ayudo a recuperarse cuando quito el pie de su pecho, con orgullo roto, honor destrozado y sin compañeros para respaldarse, camino directo al Drakkar, los gemelos solo vieron sentarse en un rincón del bote, no le hicieron caso en toda la noche.

\- Bueno, eso fue intenso ¿Realmente es de Hiccup? – Dagur se acerco a Astrid, quien le dio la libreta. – Bueno es cierto que dice Haddock, eso no lo pondré en duda, pero ¿Segura que es de él?

\- Eso espero, eso aseguro. No se que hay aquí escrito, pero si es de él, me dará muchas respuestas y su paradero.

\- Si tu lo dices, solo recomiendo algo.

\- Claro.

\- Estará mal darle un poco de razón a ese patán, pero, es cierto lo que dice. Tienes que darte la posibilidad de que realmente no este con vida.

\- Pero…

\- Se que esa cosa da mucha esperanza, mira que Heather y yo sabemos sobre eso, pero también sabemos lo que es descubrir que esa esperanza estaba mal puesta. Solo piénsalo. – Ella asintió al pensarlo unos momentos. – Bien ¡Chicos quien quiere escuchar unas historias de terror en la fogata del primer nivel!

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Realmente estaba loco, miro al primer nivel de la colina, aunque…

\- ¿Qué? El lugar parece estar abandonado, ustedes mismas lo dijeron, hay que aprovecharlo.

\- Cierto, además de que ¿Cuándo encontraremos otro lugar con casas, cuartos y camas ya listos? Las edificaciones del 4° y 5° nivel están bien preparadas para recibir gente. Podríamos hacer de este lugar un punto de encuentro para todas las incursiones. – Heather tenía un buen punto entre manos, un lugar donde llegar a descansar cuando salieran a explorar. Muchos estaban pensándolo seriamente, los dos jefes también lo estaban pensando.

\- Me parece una buena idea. – Todos voltearon a verla, no esperaban que Astrid aprobara tal decisión. – El lugar es defendible, entiendo el porque lo escogieron. También necesitamos un lugar donde quedarnos hasta que se arregle lo del mástil. No hay mucho de donde escoger, las otras islas están lejanas y no sabemos si alcanzaremos a llegar remando con el cansancio que tenemos en este momento.

Bjørn observo a Gerda y a los demás, la decisión estaba hecha, no había nada que debatir. Se levanto y dio la orden de recoger sus cosas de la nave y escoger en que lugar se quedarían a descansar. Snotlout se quedaría a cuidar el Drakkar, a la hora de intentar protestar Gerda le recordó su actitud actual. Era un trabajo, como un castigo a todo lo que ha hecho desde que salieron de casa. Sin más razones cedió y se quedo en barco a cuidarlo, al ver pasar a Astrid solo pudo mirarla con odio, pero la mirada de Astrid fue más intensa por lo que aparto la mirada pronto.

Dados los lugares, parejas y camas todo pasaron a descansar, Astrid quedo en la casa principal, dormiría en la cama de la segunda planta acompañada de Sigrid y Heather. Con vela en una mesa cerca de la cama comenzó a leer el cuaderno, se preguntaba que había escrito en él y que sorpresas le deparaban. Nada la prepararía para lo que estaba por descubrir.


End file.
